Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episode 127
Mathew and Riev countinues thier duel. Summary At the Duel * Yami Mathew: What!? is this?! * Riev: I summon the mighty Wicked Giant Frankenstein! ATK/2700, * Yami Mathew: Frankenstein...?! * Hanson: What is this?!! * Riev: Now Wicked Giant Frankenstein, smash this little princess! * Yami Mathew: ahhhhhh (LP-1700) so this was your stratgey from the begining! * Riev: Very late to know, Frankenstein already on the field! you shall now find how to stop it before it wibe the rest of your Life Points!! * Hanson: Pharaoh, this is your test!, defeat the Wicked Giant with the power of the gods!! * Yami Mathew: My turn, draw, great, I sacrifice Millennium Gardna to summon Android - Psycho Shocker ATK/2400!! * Riev: Nooo! * Yami Mathew: Your, Spell of Sacrifice is finished! * Riev: Anyway, Psycho Shocker can't stand agaisnt the power of the Wicked Giant! * Yami Mathew: Heh, Sealing Swords of Light! * Riev: So you want to stall! My turn, draw, I activate the countinues magic card Compensation! when a card from my hand is discarded to the graveyard, i can return a level 2 normal monster from the grave! * Yami Mathew: You don't has more cards in your hand, so it's my turn draw, ehh, no high level monster to sacrifice this Black Necromancer, i summon Warrior of Reflecting Mirror ATK/1800, i end my turn! At a strange place * Kyo: What happened to Riev?!, did he come back?! * ???: Not yet sir * Kyo: then he must find the pharoh!, i don't think he would defeat him anyway?! * ???: Then, Whats your orders * Kyo: Go and make sure Hanson is dead whatever the result of the duel! the graverobber left * Kyo: Heh, i had a felling that you will face me, when that time comes, i will rip you off! At the Duel * Riev: The swords shall vanish in your next turn so i will just pass this turn! * Yami Mathew: eh, draw, * Riev: Black Necromancer effect activates!! * Yami Mathew: again?! * Riev: I discard 1 card from my hand, then Compensation effect activates returning the monster i just discarded One-Eyed Beast to my hand! * Yami Mathew: then it's a combo! * Riev: Not finished yet, Frankenstien shall get 100 points whatever cards sent to my grave with rival card effect! (Frankenstien ATK/2800) * Yami Mathew: (like this, Frankenstein ATK will increases in every turn), yes, i shall defeat Frankenstein!! * Riev: What!! * Yami Mathew: in just three turns, Frankenstein will fall on the ground!! * Riev: What!!, you will not live until then!! * Yami Mathew: Let's see, Sealing Shields of Light, will prevent my 3 monsters from your Frankenstein!! * Riev: Another stalling card, (what if he right i will finished.....) * Yami Mathew: heh (my plan is working, he will be defeated by the fear in his heart before he lose to me) At the Parshino and Paroxes * Paroxes: it dosn't seems that mathew will come! * Parshino: Look, isn't the one on the roof is Mathew!! * Paroxes: Yes, it's him, let's go they run to the house At the Duel * Riev: draw, (i shall do something before the three turns end) * Yami Mathew: .... then they hear someone Knock on the door * Hanson: Who is there!!, Natalya see whats up! * Natalya: Ok my master she opened the door! * Parshino: Whats mathew doing here!! * Natalya: How you know him? * Parshino: You who should tell us how you know him little girl? * Natalya: I am not a littl....Wait, wait!! they both run inside * Yami Mathew: Parshino, Paroxes? * Paroxes: What are you doing here Mathew?! why you duel that guy? * Hanson: Who are you?!! * Natalya: It looks like they are his friends?! * Yami Mathew: I found Hanson!, and now i am dueling a graverobber who attacked us!! * Parshino: But that little girl dosn't seems to be some sort of Gravekeebers! * Natalya: I am not little girl!! * Hanson: Stop this!, pharaoh you should countinue your duel! * Natalya: ... * Riev: Are you finished?!, it's your turn! * Yami Mathew: Nothing to play then!, my turn, draw!, Black Necromancer * Riev: Again i discard One-Eyed Beast and use Compensation to return it while Frankenstien ATK raise be 100 points (ATK/2900). * Yami Mathew: I set one card and end my turn!, but remember it's your last turn!! * Riev: Stop it now, draw!!, hahaha! i activate Cyclone destroying your Sealing Shields of Light! * Yami Mathew: No!!, * Riev: Then i activate Amethyst increasing Frankenstein ATK by 300, (ATK/3200), * Yami Mathew: ... * Riev: Sorry but you will not countinue your plan!!, i shall win this turn, Frankenstein, destroy Black Necromancer and wibe the rest of his life points! * Yami Mathew: Heh, you step directly in my plan!! * Riev: What are you saying!!? * Yami Mathew: Reverse magic card open ,Magic Cancellation!! * Riev: What!! * Yami Mathew: Amethyst is finished!, but Black Necromancer is stell destroyed (LP-300) !! * Riev: No! * Yami Mathew: You waste your last turn!, draw, i activate Pot of Greed drawing two cards, then i activate Dead Resurrection to summon The Sky Dragon of Osiris * Riev: *in terror* W-When did it sent to the graveyard?! * Yami Mathew: It sent when you activated Hand Obliteration!! it's over now! * Riev: Cannot, i must has something! * Yami Mathew: Osiris ATK now is 4000!!, one blow is more than enogh to eliminate you and your giant, * Parshino: Yes, finish him off!! * Paroxes: Good Move Mathew!! * Natalya: Master!! look it's the god of Osiris!! * Hanson: Yes (There is no doubt he is the Pharaoh!) * Riev: Noooo!! I can't lose!! * Yami Mathew: You lost when the fear get in your heart!! * Riev: Noooooooooo!! * Yami Mathew: Osiris Attack! Thunder Force!! Frankenstien destroed!! * Riev: It cannot be!! (LP-0) i lost! * Yami Mathew: I told you from the start! * Hanson: Now you should kill him!!! * Yami Mathew: What!! * Hanson: Kill Him!!!! * Yami Mathew: .... * Hanson: Then i should do it myself Hanson pulls out a knife from his colths * Riev: No!! don't do it?!! * Hanson: You filthy Graverobbers shall die! Hanson thrust the knife in his heart * Riev: Ahhhh He then push him off the roof * Hanson: Those filthy graverobbers deserve more than that!! * Natalya: Master!! * Yami Mathew: .... * Parshino: .... * Paroxes: ...We should go now, right Mathew? * Yami Mathew: Ok! * Hanson: If you need any more information, we are here for your help! * Yami Mathew: Ok! then another graverobber get on the roof of the next house * Graverobber: it looks my master was right, the Pharaoh has won, but hanson won't live anymore. he then start sniping on hanson * Yami Mathew: Look out!! * Hanson: What!! he then throw the knife on the graverobber face! * Graverobber: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! he then fall from the roof * Hanson: Thanks pharaoh, it looks like they found our hideout! * Yami Mathew: You should leave it quickly. * Hanson: Natalya, preapre yourself, we will leave tonight. * Natalya: Ok Master!! * Parshino: (i still dont belive that this little girl is a gravekebber) * Natalya: What are you thinking?! * Parshino: Nothing at all! At the strange place * Kyo: As he lost as i excepted, but i still has many plans and servants, Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!! Featured Duels (Mathew vs Riev) Riev's Turn * Special Summon Wicked Giant Frankenstein ATK/2700 * He attacks Royal Princess with Wicked Giant Frankenstein, (Mathew LP-1700) Mathew's Turn * He sacrifice Millennium Gardna to summon Android - Psycho Shocker ATK/2400 * He activate Sealing Swords of Light Riev's Turn * He activate countinous magic Compensation. Mathew's Turn * He Normal Summon Warrior of Reflecting Mirror ATK/1800 Riev's Turn * He Pass Mathew's Turn * Black Necromancer effect Activates, Riev discard One-Eyed Beast. * Compensation effect activates returing One-Eyed Beast to his hand. * Wicked Giant Frankenstein gains 100 ATK due to it's effect (ATK/2800). * He activate Sealing Shields of Light. Riev's Turn * He Pass Mathew's Turn * Black Necromancer effect Activates, Riev discard One-Eyed Beast.e * Compensation effect activates returning One-Eyed Beast to his hand. * Wicked Giant Frankenstein gains 100 ATK due to it's effect (ATK/2900). * He set card face down. Riev's Turn * He activate Cyclone destroying Sealing Shields of Light. * He activate Amethyst eqquiping it to Wicked Giant Frankenstein ATK/3200. * He attack Black Necromancer with Wicked Giant Frankenstein. * Mathew activate Magic Cancellation destroying Amethyst. * Black Necromancer is destroyed, (Mathew LP-300). Mathew's Turn * He activate Pot of Greed drawing two cards. * He activate Dead Resurrection to Special Summon The Sky Dragon of Osiris ATK/4OOO * He attack Wicked Giant Frankenstein with The Sky Dragon of Osiris for the win. Cards used in the Episode Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters